


Tan Grande, Tan pequeña

by Kimonohi_Tsuki



Series: Studying languages with Reborn [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comfort, Estoy practicando mi espanol, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Or almost, Song: So Big/So Small, Songfic, did you understand the pun?, that's a big sad, that's a small sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimonohi_Tsuki/pseuds/Kimonohi_Tsuki
Summary: Ya con diecinueve años y listo para asumir Vongola, finalmente llega el día que Tsuna deja la casa de su madre para viajar a Italia. Era el ultimo día de civil del decimo, y como regalo, Reborn y Bianchi se llevaron los niños con ellos para que madre e hijo tuviesen tiempo para despedirse.Nana, mirando a su hijo que se había vuelto grande de muchas formas en comparación a ella que seguía tan pequeña, comenzó a contarle como fue la primera vez que Iemitsu les dejó sólos, confesando sentimientos que su hijo no sabía que ella ocultaba.Basado en la canción So big, so small del musical Dear Evan Hansen.
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Studying languages with Reborn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154375
Kudos: 4





	Tan Grande, Tan pequeña

**Tan Grande, Tan pequeña**

* * *

Había llegado el día, el día que Tsuna siempre tuvo miedo de encarar. Ayer había sido su cumpleaños de 19 años, y según lo acordado con nono, eso significaba que finalmente el día de suceder Vongola había golpeado su puerta.

Gobernar la familia más grande de la mafia, y cambiar la propia mafia por el camino, ya era de por sí algo que sacaría a cualquiera de su rutina de sueño saludable y Tsuna no es la excepción. Hacía días que no dormía apropiadamente, llegando al punto de que Reborn tuvo que empezar a golpearlo para que se desmayara y dormirá un poco sino colapsaría, y eso era todo que Vongola no necesitaba que pasará a su casi sucesor.

Sin embargo, lo que dejaba al futuro décimo inquieto ese día no era su futuro precisamente, si no su presente.

Hoy era su ultimo día como civil, es verdad, no obstante, también era su ultimo día con su madre.

Ella había actuado tan o más feliz de lo normal desde que la había dicho que se iría a Italia a trabajar en la misma clase de negocios de su padre, controle de trafico, pues nunca tuvo suficiente coraje como para confesar a ella que su único hijo se volvería un mafioso, no solo eso, el mismísimo jefe de su familia.

No es necesario decir que Nana se puso muy contenta y orgullosa de él, pero nada más. Eso hacía que una sensación extraña le revolviera la tripa al futuro Capo, algo que nada tenía que haber con la hiperintuición.

La verdad es que se sentía decepcionado.

Sabía que pensar así era cruel, pero que su madre no pestañara una única vez, que su sonrisa no vacilara una única vez, que ninguna lagrima rodara su rostro al saber que su único hijo la dejaría como su marido había hecho, para casi nunca volver, le dejaba abrumado.

Una parte de Tsuna, la parte egoísta, aquella que probablemente vendría del hecho de ser un cielo, y que intentaba nunca escuchar, prácticamente le gritaba a sus oídos que su madre no parecía que le echaría de menos, como si su ausencia no hiciera diferencia.

\- Estás pensando tonterías, Tsuna – La voz de Reborn se hizo escuchar mientras saltaba de su cama e iba hasta la ventana para abrir la cortina.

Eso hizo suspirar a su no-tan-dame-Alumno.

\- No puedo creer que aún puedes leerme Reborn. – Se quejó el castaño levantándose y desviando sin dificultad de un disparo real dirigido a su cabeza – Y deja de estropear las paredes con esos disparos. – Señalo aún con sueño, mirando un nuevo agujero de muchos en la misma.

\- Serán buenos recuerdos para cuando volvamos aquí en el futuro. – Dijo con orgullo el sicario.

“Lo dudo” – Pensó el castaño, pero en realidad no estaba de humor para seguir con sus quejas, yendo a su armario a cambiar de ropa.

\- No pienso volver tan pronto – Respondió con simpleza se desnudando sin se importar en que el mayor lo mirara en el proceso, de todos modos, ya le había visto solamente en calzones más veces de lo que le gustaría admitir.- Sería poner mi madre en un peligro desnecesario y…

“No parece que ella me echará de menos de todos modos” -Las siguientes palabras no salieran de su boca, sino de la inseguridad que mismo después de años Reborn no pudo sacar completamente de su ser.

Sea como sea, su profesor y segundo Sol entendió el mensaje sin que nada necesitara ser dicho.

Tuvo ganas de golpear su alumno por seguir pensando tan poco de si mismo, de su propia madre, pero se contuvo, tan solo esa vez, descontaría en el futuro, pero por ahora tenía poco tiempo y había que poner su plan en practica.

\- Para que Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta aceptasen por las buenas que tu vaya a Italia sin ellos mañana, les prometí que podrían ir al parque hoy. - Dijo con simpleza el sicario.

\- Eso explica porque Lambo finalmente dejó de llorar – Comentó Tsuna con alivio y una pequeña sonrisa, salir con los niños sería una buena distracción, una que no le permitiría pensar que su propia madre tal vez no le amaba lo bastante como para lamentar su partida.

“Probablemente ella estará aliviada de que me vaya de una buena vez” – Las antiguas dudas volvían a carcomerle la confianza. 

\- Bien, entonces me podré algo más cómodo – Decidió por fin. Esa camisa que eligió no era la mejor para perseguir Lambo por todo un día en un grande parque.

\- ¿Y cuándo fue que te dije que tu vas a llevarlos?

-¿He? – Fue todo que pudo decir, parando con sus manos a punto de sacar su camisa amarilla con un grande 27 en su centro.

\- ¿Qué es sordo? – Le golpeó en la cabeza haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo como en los viejos tiempos – Yo he dicho claramente que yo les prometí eso, no tu, ósea, yo y Bianchi que vamos a llevarlos al parque, mientras que tu te quedarás aquí con Mamá hasta que volvamos.

\- R-reborn… - Dijo irguiéndose, sangre saliendo de su nariz sin que se importara – Eso es…¡¿Me estás dando un día de huelga?!

\- Una tarde, sí, encáralo como mi regalo de graduación, aunque haya sido un alumno terrible, y soy un hombre generoso – Dijo ocultando su faz con su sombrero.

Tsuna pestaño descreste, una, dos, tres veces.

– ¡QUIÉN ERES TU Y QUE HICISTE CON REBORN!

Y fue lanzado por la ventana por el italiano como recordatorio de su grave error. Menos mal que la árbol amortiguó su caída.

-.-.-

Esa era la razón de porque madre e hijo estaban solos en aquella casa que parecía mucho más grande ahora que estaba completamente vacía.

\- Ni parece el mismo lugar, ¿no es verdad? – Fue Nana que empezó la conversación, mirando el té que tenía delante de ella con una mirada soñadora – Cuando están todos la casa parece tan pequeña, pero ahora…

\- Es verdad- Estuvo de acuerdo el menor, ¡incluso pudo terminar su cena sin que nadie tratara de robarla! No sabía cuando había sido la ultima vez que algo así pasara. – Pensé que tu te irías con ellos, la verdad me preocupa dejar los tres con tan solo Reborn y Bianchi.

Ese comentario hizo que la mujer irguiera su rostro y mirara a su hijo, un hombre hecho, alto, con postura perfecta, como si fuera todo un rey, era increíble lo cuanto le recordaba a Iemitsu, hasta en el hecho de irse y dejarla.

-…Me quedé muy sorprendido cuando Reborn dijo que haría eso, nunca me lo imagine de niñero…Aunque – Siguió hablando, solamente parando al notar, avergonzado, que Reborn probablemente fue como una niñera para él de algún modo, y que le mataría se pudiera leerlo ahora.

Mientras el menor tremía con el pensamiento del sicario descubrir que lo había comparado a una niñera, su madre rio dulcemente.

\- En realidad, fue yo que les pedí a Reborn y Bianchi que llevaran los niños por hoy. – Confesó recibiendo una mirada sorpresa del castaño, que dejo de beber su café para verla sorprendido.

Café.

Tsuna ya era todo un hombre grande.

\- ¿Por qué? – La pregunta fue tan genuina que una punzada de culpa llegó al corazón de Nana.

¿Qué era tan difícil creer que una madre quería pasar un tiempo a solos con su único hijo de sangre antes que él se fuera a vivir su propia vida?

Al revés de contestarle, una recordación vino a su mente, mientras miraba un calendario en el mueble detrás de su hijo.

 **\- Fue un día en febrero** – Empezó cerrando sus ojos, perdida en recuerdos - **Cuando tu padre apareció antes de irse con un camión en la entrada** de nuestra casa.

Tsunayoshi di Vongola pestaño por la segunda vez en aquel día, confundido con ese cambió brusco de asunto, pero no la interrumpió.

 **\- De pronto el día se volvió real.** – Siguió mientras recordaba la primera vez que Iemitsu había salido desde el nacimiento de Tsuna, fueran tres años los que vivieron juntos como una pareja normal sin que él se ausentara por largos periodos como cuando estaban saliendo. Una parte de ella quería creer que eso nunca volvería a pasar, que su hijo haría que su marido se quedara.

Pero no fue así.

Su hijo, por otro lado, aún no lograba sacar sentido a las palabras de su madre, mientras trataba de recordar ese suceso en febrero.

 **\- Te dije que no fueras a salir** – Nana volvió su vista a la ventana de la cocina - **Pero viste ese camión y sonreíste.: "¡Un camión tamaño real en la entrada!”** Incluso **te dejamos sentarte detrás del volante.**

Ella se rió del recuerdo, haciendo que el menor se sonrojara al imaginarse a si mismo feliz al ver un camión tan de cerca.

¿Y por que de todos modos su padre se fue con un camión? **¡** El hombre simplemente no sabía lo que era discreción mismo que eso le sentara en la cara!

 **-** Aquel día dijimos **Adiós, adiós –** Nana imitó los gestos del niño y de ella mismo en aquel día – Fue la primera vez que pensé: **"Ahora sólo soy yo y mí pequeño niño". Y la casa se sentía muy grande, y yo me sentía muy pequeña.**

Y Tsuna sintió esas palabras como se Xanxus le hubiera golpeado en el pecho con su mejor golpe. Sin poder evitarlo apretó sus manos con fuerza sobre su regazo, amando su padre un poco menos por todo lo que había hecho su madre pasar y pensar.

Y ahora él haría lo mismo. Eran realmente muy parecidos. Se odiaba por eso.

\- **Esa noche te arrope en la cama.** – La sonrisa de su madre estremeció, haciendo que su hijo tragara saliva nervioso, su madre nunca antes había le parecido tan pequeña y frágil como ahora, como si cualquier viento pudiera llevársela lejos, por la primera vez notó que su sonrisa no era verdadera. - **Nunca olvidaré como te sentaste y dijiste: "** ¿ **Va a venir otro camión a la entrada?** ¿ **Un camión que se llevará a mamá?"**

Y entonces pasó.

La sonrisa de Nana se deshizo, mientras las primeras lagrimas empezaron a salir de aquellos ojos color miel. Inmediatamente Tsuna se levantó de su silla, dejándola caer detrás suyo con un ruido sordo.

\- **Y la casa se sentía muy grande, y yo me sentía muy pequeña**. – Repitió mientras su hijo caminaba a pasos largos hasta ella - **Y la casa se sentía muy grande** – Tsuna se arrodillo a su lado, quedando así ambos con la misma altura. Nana puso sus manos en aquel crecido rostro, tan grande, mientras él trataba de secar inútilmente sus lagrimas - **Y yo....**

\- Madre, yo…- Si no fuera por el entrenamiento de Reborn ya estaría en lagrimas también, pero mismo con eso no resistiría por mucho tiempo más.

No cuando su mama juntaba sus frentes así, y sus lagrimas mojaban la mejilla de ambos.

\- **Yo sabía... ¡Que habría momentos de los que me perdería! –** Confesó ella por fin en un tono a quebrantado, recordando de todas las veces que su hijo volvía herido y con su cabeza baja después de la escuela.

Todas las veces que sumía con sus amigos y volvía hecho polvo. Como nadie nunca le explicó lo que estaba pasando, como ella no tenía idea de que hacer. Los momentos que sabía que estaba perdiendo en el crecimiento de su hijo…

 **\- Y sabía…-** Su cuerpo temblaba, su Tsuna le miraba en pánico sin saber que hacer - **¡Que habría espacios que no podría llenar!**

Jamás podría sustituir un padre, lo supo mientras veía como su querido hijo le parecía faltar un pedazo, como a él le resentía a Iemitsu, lo que solo empeoro con el paso de los años. Como él se había encariñado con Reborn tan rápido, buscando desesperadamente una figura paterna, no importa que esa fuera a de un muchachito disfrazado de profesor particular.

 **\- Y sabía… -** Y mismo ese muchachito pudo lograr cosas que ella nunca pudo con su Tsuna. Su voz rasgaba su garganta al confesarlo, su cuerpo temblando mientras los grandes brazos del castaño, despacio, la tomaban, tratando de tranquilizarla. - … **¡Que fallaría en un millón de maneras diferentes!**

\- Madre, por favor, no tienes culpa, tu no…- Trató de decir Tsuna, su voz sonando débil, sus ojos brillando como vidrio – Tu…

\- **Y lo hice** – Completó ella encarándolo directamente en sus ojos - **Y lo hago**...- Ella sonrió, pero con tristeza - **Y lo haré...**

Un grande abrazo callo sus palabras por un instante, su grande hijo la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, como si tuviese miedo que al soltarla la perdería. Dentro de aquellos largos brazos ella se sentía tan pequeña.

Pero con gentiliza, ella lo alejo, haciendo con que él la mirara confundido.

\- **Pero como ese día en Febrero. Tomaré tu mano, la apretaré fuertemente –** Y exactamente eso hizo - **Y dire: "No hay otro camión en la entrada." Tu mamá no irá a ninguna parte, tu mamá se quedará aquí…**

Ese fue el limite del Don, su rostro se llenó de lagrimas, su propio cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control.

-Mamá… - Lloró como un niño haría, la abrazó sintiéndose tan pequeño, en aquellos brazos tan grandes. – Mamá, yo…Yo iré…

\- No necesitas decirme nada Tsu, ni hacerme promesas, sólo jamás quiero que te olvides eso: **Tu mamá no irá a ninguna parte, tu mamá se quedara aquí, no importa que… Estaré aquí.**

 **-** N-no…- Trato de decir – Jamás mamá, **¡** jamás olvidaría eso…!

 **-** Entonces… **Cuando todo se sienta tan grande, hasta que todo se sienta tan pequeño. –** Acarició con cariño la cabeza de su pequeño niño, de su grande hombre, jamás dejando de abrazarlo. - **Cuando todo se sienta tan grande** sobre sus hombros. **Hasta que todo se sienta tan pequeño** frente a lo que crees que puedes hacer, **hasta que todo se sienta tan pequeño** que pienses que no puedes más, recuérdate mi **pequeño Tsu,** yo siempre estaré esperando aquí, de brazos abiertos, tan solo para recibirte.

Los llantos de madre e hijo se siguieron mientras ellos se abrazaban y si consolaban de la separación eminente.

Llantos altos y doloridos que habían llegado al jardín, donde un jovencito de traje bajó su fedora, ocultando su rostro cuando ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo podría ocultar su expresión.

Y el la primera vez en mucho tiempo, el más grande asesino del mundo se sintió muy pequeño frente aquella grande familia que estaba a punto de separarse.

* * *


End file.
